The use of endoprostheses is well known in maintaining the patency of bodily vessels and treating stenoses and aneurysms within arteries and other body spaces.
Recently, stents having coverings have been suggested for a variety of purposes including for the treatment of intracranial aneurysms. Covered stents, when used for this purpose, must be deployed with extreme precision. Typically, the covered portion of the stent must be deployed across the neck of the aneurysm, but not over bifurcations or side arteries.
There is a need for intracranial stents with markers which are readily visualized under imaging modalities such as fluoroscopy and which are placed so as to indicate the location of a covered portion of a stent in order to facilitate the precise deployment of such a stent.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72.